Zombot Aerostatic Gondola
Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the boss of Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Lost City - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. Occasionally, it will drop sandbags on flame trap tiles to burn a lane specified to it. Occasionally, Lost Pilot Zombies will drop on the lawn and an airplane shadow can be seen passing the lawn, suggesting that it is the one delivering them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The floating fortress from the skies above. Special: drops zombies and bags o' sand After repeated failures with variously robotic engines of destruction, Dr. Zomboss decided to go with a kinder, more eco-friendly lighter-than-air-option to sow disaster and discord. Attacks Zombot Aerostatic Gondola randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies depending on the phase: **First phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Parasol Zombie ***Excavator Zombie **Second phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Bug Zombie ***Imp Porter **Third phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Turquoise Skull Zombie ***Bug Zombie *Dr. Zomboss will drop a sandbag at a flame trap tile to burn all plants and zombies in its lane, which replaces its charge attack. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola will call an airplane which drops down Lost Pilot Zombies. Strategies :See Lost City - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. Only use the boulder as your last resort option as it will take out the plants in the progress. Remember that when Zombot Aerostatic Gondola summons the Lost Pilot Zombies, they have a chance of activating the boulder trap. It is especially useful against dense and difficult zombies like Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, and Bug Zombie as their armor and speed make it tough to kill them. Audio Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot_AeroGondola_Trailer.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola seen in the Lost City part 2 trailer Zombot_AG_Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot_AG_Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Sandbag icon.png|Almanac icon 2015-06-25.jpg|Defeated Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Screenshot_2015-06-27-16-12-32-1.png|Dr. Zomboss' body fully shown ZombotAeroGondola-Defeated.png|When Dr. Zomboss is defeated, he is covered by Zombot's balloon and tries to escape zomboss airplane attack.png|Dr. Zomboss summoning Lost Pilot Zombies. Notice the airplane shadow on the ground. GondolaAd.png|The advertisement after the level Aerodurianglitch.jpg|Zombot being attacked by Endurian after crashing down HDZombotAerostaticGondol2a.png|HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Chinese version Zombot Aerostatic Gondola in Snow Level Icon.png Trivia *It is the third Zombot in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be able to fly. The first one is Zombot Tomorrow-tron (without the legs), and the second is Zombot Dark Dragon. *This is the fifth Zombot to spawn zombies in two lanes at a time, the others being the first four Zombots. *It is the first Zombot that does not have robotic eyes. In fact, it does not have any moving eyes at all. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated in the last phase, he is seen trying to get out due to the fact that it is covered by the Zombot's balloon. *A familiar glitch can occur where Endurian will repeatedly attack the Zombot after it is defeated, and Stallia will slow it down. This also happens in other fights, like with Citron and Zombot Tomorrow-tron and Spikeweed and Zombot Plank Walker. **This also happens with Phat Beet and Celery Stalker in Modern Day - Day 34. However, the Phat Beets will attack him after the Money Bag is collected. *It is the third Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressed according to the world theme, the first two being the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot Dark Dragon, and the fourth being the Zombot Multi-Stage Masher. **However, it is the second Zombot to have him dressed in full costume, with the first being the Zombot Dark Dragon, as the Zombot Plank Walker only has him with an eyepatch and not a full pirate costume. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the second Zombot not to release Gargantuars, with the first being Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *Its almanac entry references previous Zomboss fights, which typically involved robots. **These could be the Zombots from the other worlds. *Though it is still named as "Zombot," this invention seems to be an airship rather than a robot. **However, it could be considered a robot as it has mechanical parts. *When Dr. Zomboss calls for Lost Pilot Zombies dropping to the lawn, the shadow created by the plane above has a strong resemblance to the shadow created by Zomboss Dark Dragon's opening animation. *It is very similar to the airship used in the film The Mummy Returns. *Since the 3.9.1 update, when Dr. Zomboss calls the airplane, Lost Pilot Zombies appear after the airplane's shadow has been through the lawn. In addition, the sound when the plane enters on the lawn was removed. **Also for some reason, it starts up with Zomboss already pulling the lever down. *This is the first Zomboss battle to alter the music playing. Specifically, the first phase. **Technically, the Zombot Multi-stage Masher changed the music too, but the music replaced with jams. *This is the first Zombot battle that shows more or Dr. Zomboss' body, with the second being the Multi-Stage Masher. *There's a glitch, that if you have already battled this boss and you closed the app and opened it again, when you enter the Suburban Almanac, you will not find this zombie's data in it, it will just appear if you beat this zomboss again. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Lost City - Day 32 *Modern Day - Day 34 *Lost Pilot Zombie *Zombot ru:Аэростатическая_зомбот-гондола Category:Bosses Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses